A New Hope And A New Joy Redone
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: What if Anakin and Padme had a daughter befor Luke and Leia? What if the clone wars is still going on and will Yosdelllillan help her father in anyway. Or will her turn to the darkside and becomes Darth Vadar?
1. Chapter 1

A New Hope And A New Joy Re-Done.

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Yosdellillan.

Full name: Yosdellillan Anika Obia Naberrie Amidala Skywalker.

Parents: Padme Naberrie Amidala and Anakin Skywalker

Siblings: Christopher, Christen and Christina Naberrie, they are triplets and around Padme's age. They are also adopted when Padme was queen, Yosdellillan has some pokèmon who she treats as siblings.

Pokèmon: Infernape, Staraptor, Togakiss, Luxray, Floatzel, and Pikachu.

Known for: Yosdellillan is the princess of Allomost, she is also going to be senator for planet after she turns 13, she is an expert on kung fu. She might help the republic when she goes to the war with her best friend Ahsoka.

Apperance: Yosdelllillan has blue eyes and light brown hair with blonde highlights that comes naturally. She looks like her father with her mother's eyebrows, smile, and face. Some say she is skinny and flexable, and her skin is light peach. When she is the war zone, she wears the same outfit that Padme wore on Attack of the Clone before the ship exploded. Any time it's a special occassion such as senate meetings, around the jade palace, or at very important parties she would wear some dresses and put her long hair into a princess braid.

Abilities: Yosdel has the force with her but she kept it hidden for so long that she forgot she had it in her. Anakin taught her how to keep hidden from anyone who can scene it. She could use a blaster better than a lightsaber, since her father is overlyprotective, she learns how to find loop holes to his plans and to other people. The only power she has is to use pokèmon attacks.

Allomost: Allomost is a planet that is a few hours away from Naboo, it looks similar to Alderaan only it has more land and has one rainbow color dot in the middle. (Lets just say that it's the planet where the Furious Five lives only different.) One half of the planet has some pokemon and the other half has Yosdelllillan's people.

Yosdellillan is only a year younger than Ahsoka, and Yosdel was born after Anakin and Padme's wedding. The clone wars is still going on and it might end when she is around 14. Another author's note this is total AU which means Alternate Uniserve right?

That is all I needed to say for Yosdellillan because I dont want to get you all confuse with everything so I want to explain it. Also I speak two languages spanish and english so please forgive my grammar, I don't know when to update but I will try my hardest. I guess this is it well if you have any questions then PM me or put it the review, mow signing off. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A New Hope And A New Joy Redone

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Yosdellillan and her pokemon.

Yosdellillan's P.O.V.

Around me the battle is getting intence by every minute that pass by, I kept on shooting every droid in sight. Felucia is the planet that me, Ani, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are to finish up a battle. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone grabbing me with the force and we took cover, when one of the flying droids came crashing down. I look up and saw Anakin, he said,"Yosdel nexts time focus, Obi-Wan that was close."

Obi-Wan told us that, that the gunships wouldn't be too far, my first thoughts are if the gunships are coming then where's Snips? Luckily the gunships arrive and we all went in,"Ani what about Ahsoka, how are things going with her?" He didn't say anything, man it stinks when nobody responds to your question.

Obi-Wan was in the comn contacting Ahsoka and trust me the conversation is getting pretty interesting. Anakin said,"Where's Ahsoka?"

"Following your teachings." Obi-Wan told Anakin, I ask if she is even winning, they told me for now. Don't get me wrong Ahsoka is one of my best friends in the whole wide galaxy but there are the times where she gets reckless as Ani. I look out of the gunship and saw Ahsoka is not stopping one bit, we landed and both doors open, I grab my blaster and blast some droids with the clones. I heard the coversation that Skyguy and Snips are having, I turn around to see why is so much yelling when I felt a whole bunch of pain on my shoulder.

The minute my friends are in the gunship, the ship went off, Rex came and check on my injury. He told me that I got shot in the shoulder pretty bad, I saw Ahsoka look like she's ashame of herself. I said,"Hey Snips it wasn't your fault, I wasn't paying attention to what is going on around my surroundings."

Anakin said,"Yosdellillan Anika Obia Naberrie Amidala what have I told you about staying focus when you are in or out of a battle! I told you many times to never let your guard down not even for a split minute. When we get back home your mother going to hear about this."

Blast it to think if things couldn't get any worse. But man I am so wrong about that and I mean big time.

Yosdel: Please review.


End file.
